


You're A Mystery That Intoxicates Me

by Royal93



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatrice, Cheating, Clubbing, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal93/pseuds/Royal93
Summary: AU where Beatrice is a mysterious singer from England trying to make a name for herself in America. Ava is a college student who is going through a break up after her boyfriend JC cheated on her.Camilla tries to cheer up Ava after her break-up. They went clubbing in which Ava meets a mysterious stranger. Instantly she felt the connection.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 74





	1. “You alright love? I think you’re a bit lost”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic. I apologies if there are grammar error or spelling error. English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the first chapter :)

It’s been a week since Ava’s world was turned upside down.

Her and JC broke up after finding out that JC he has been cheating on her ever since he started college. Ava confronted JC about his involvement with other girls in which he confirmed that they are all true after denying it for so long.

Camila visited to check on her friend as she has not left her room in a week. Her room was a mess, like a hurricane has passed by, clothes were everywhere, empty bottles of alcohol and the curtains more likely has not been opened in days. The room was screaming of sadness and desperation. Camila opened the curtains to get some access to the window to let some fresh air in the room.

“Ava, I think it’s about that that you get out of this house, let’s go to the club tonight and dance. I think you need to get drunk and have fun” she suggested.

“I’m really not in the mood to see people right now let alone dance around drunk in the club Camila” Ava answered.

“Come on Ava, it’s been 2 weeks since you and that boy broke up. Don’t you think it’s time that you start living your live? He is out here showing off his new relationship. You can’t stay in this room and hide forever, it’s time for you to show everyone that you’re not affected” Camila replied.

“But I am affected Camila, I’m felling all these emotions I have never felt before. I still have not processed what’s happening. To learn that someone I trusted unconditionally had been lying, cheating and had developed an emotional bond with another girl behind my back was not registering in my brain. Finding out everything he has done. It’s impossible for me to wrap my head around it. All the promises and all the plans we made for the future. He promised forever with me. It turns out he was making the same promise to another girl. Why was i not good enough? For him I was just a back up? I wish I was the one that’s been chosen. I wish he stayed faithful and loyal” Ava cried out; she could not hold back the tears anymore.

Camila reached out for Ava and gave the girl a hug whilst she cries on her shoulder. “Ava, I don’t know what you’re going through as I have not been in that situation, but I know that you did not deserve this treatment. Nobody deserves this treatment. I want you to take your time processing what’s going on and fully process it so that you can move on from it. I don’t know how long it will take but I know you can do it and I know you will bounce back. You’re strong Ava and JC is nothing but a spineless piece of shit for cheating.” As Camilla replied as she comforts the crying girl. “I know you’ve been pretending to everyone that you’re okay, but I know you’re not 3 years is a long time to be with someone. Just let it all out, I’m right here” she promised.

Ava pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. “Why do I feel insecure? Was I not enough for him?” Ava questioned

“Sometimes we feel insecure not because we’re insecure, but because the person we’re with is a fucking tornado. JC was a tornado; he was destructive and manipulative. You were the one that calmed him down you made him a better person. He was weak for doing what he has done. You know what it’s his lost. You’re amazing Ava, anyone would be happy to have you in their life and I want you to remember that every time you feel like this. He cheated himself out of true loyalty.” Camila replied.

“Did you think he was even in love with me the way I was in love with him?” Ava asked Camila.

Camila looks at Ava and replied “In my opinion, you can’t cheat on someone if you’re in love with them. That’s just wrong, you can’t do that. Like those thoughts shouldn’t even cross your mind. If you cheat on someone who you claim to be in love with, you’re not in love, you’re just in love with the idea of being in love.”

Ava looked at Camila and tears began to fall from her eyes again. After a few minutes she finally managed to reply to Camila and said “You’re right Camila, let’s go out tonight. I think this is what I need. It’s time for me to try and move on from that boy. I know I deserve better”.

* * *

  
AT THE CLUB

Camila and Ava walked into Ministry of Sound. The perfect place for house music lovers. Camila and Ava always enjoyed going out, getting drunk and dancing the night away. They have always been a fan of the college night life.

“I got us something” Camila said

“What is it? Will make me happier?” Ava asked

Camila leaned into Ava’s left ear then she whispered “More than happy, it’ll make you feel on top of the world” Camila grabbed Ava’s hand and handed her a pink ecstasy pill.

As the night goes on the two partied away after 45 minutes Ava started to feel the effect of the pill. She started to feel the sense of relaxation, energy and sense of peace and joy. The best feeling she’s ever felt in a while. She started to appreciate the music, every beat, every note and every tone the pill has taken over her senses. As the night progressed the two danced the night away and drank more than they could having the time of their life.

Camila and Ava got separated after coming out of the toilet. Ava was looking for Camila for the last 30 minutes but no sign of her best friend. She called her but she can’t seem to reach her phone and she is in no shape or form to leave the club right now. She saw a girl in her early 20s in the VIP table all by herself. Ava smiled at the girl and walked towards her. The stranger was wearing a plain white t-shirt on top of her black hoodie, black hat and black leather jacket along with skinny jeans and tan suede Chelsea boots.

“You alright love? I think you’re a bit lost. Where are your mates?” the stranger asked Ava.

“Oooh British. I think the British accent is sexy. You should vibe with me” Ava replied without thinking about what she just said.

The girl laughed as Ava’s reply sounded like an invitation “Is that so? That sounds enticing to me. But back to my question. Where are your mates?”

‘I can’t find Camila I think she went home, so I guess I’ll be partying with you” Ava slurred. She pointed at the bottle Grey Goose in front of her, the girl next to her nodded. Ava took this moment to pour herself a drink.

The girl looked at Ava in shocked as Ava downed the vodka straight like its water “Jesus, you’re a bit thirsty ain’t you?” Ava just smiled at her. “So, I’m guessing Camila is your mate, right?” the girl asked Ava.

Ava just nodded and put her thumbs up. The girl can’t help but smile and laugh as Ava looked like a kid right now with her thumbs up.

Ava scratched her head in confusion and questioned the girl “What’s so funny? Why are you smiling and laughing at me?” The girl replied with a smile “Nothing, you just embody a golden retriever to me. It’s cute”

Ava can’t help but blushed “Are you flirting with me?” she asked the girl. The girl didn’t reply but just poured another drink for herself and Ava.

Ava studied the way the girl made her a drink. The girl filled up Ava’s glass first and proceeds to ask her if she wants a mixer. Ava politely declined and just said she wanted ice with her drink. After the girl finished pouring both for of their drinks, she raised her glass to toast with Ava. “To partying together” Ava announced then both of them proceeded to take a sip from their glass.

The girl looked at her and cautioned her “Love, you don’t even know me, what if you fall in love with me? Are you willing to take a chance?” the girl smiled as she teases Ava.

“Oh pleaseeeeeee” Ava giggled as she rolls her eyes. “I don’t think so, I don’t think I will fall in love that easy. But you are charming and almost enchanting. I also would like admit that and I’m a sucker for British accents.”

“So, you think I’m charming and ALMOST enchanting huh? That’s interesting” the girl teased again

Ava took another sip of her drink and laughed hitting the girl on the arm. “Stop it, you’re making me blush. By the way what’s with the hood and hat? Are you hiding from someone?” Ava asked curiously

“No, I’m just trying to go incognito, my name is Bea by the way, what’s your name?” Bea stated.

“So, Bea is the name of the girl who thinks I will fall in love with her easily? Ava teased as Bea takes a sip of her drink and accidently choked. “Are you okay?” Ava asked then proceeded to laughed. “I’m alright, just didn’t expect that reply haha” Bea replied.

“My name is Ava, are you really here by yourself? Why do you have the whole VIP table?

As Bea was about to reply she noticed that Ava’s jaw is locking-up and continued to ask the girl if she has taken anything. In which Ava admitted to taking something to help the buzz. Bea asked ava what she feels like whilst under the influence of drugs.

“Tell me how you feel? How does being euphoric feels like to you?” Bea questioned.

“Well, At its best? It feels like joy. Like standing in the presence of God and knowing you are loved without reservation. It feels the way you haven’t felt since you were a small child, absolutely alive, absolutely in the moment, able to feel and experience and share with others without fear or hesitation. It is the most perfect moment of the most perfect day of your life, when trouble was nothing, but a memory and the possibilities rolled on forever. It is the achievement of the inner peace the religions try to sell but rarely deliver. At its best, this is one of the finest, purest, most profound experiences lives has to offer. I love this feeling” Ava explained the best way she could.

_Bea was so enamoured by this girl in front of her. She like how carefree she is and the way she looked at life at this moment. She knows this is not just a random meeting, she knows she met this girl for a specific reason. Maybe to finally give her empty life a meaning. But she didn’t want to hope, as she knows Ava is drunk and under the influence._

“So pretty intense then huh? I’m assuming you like intense?” Bea teased Ava again. Ava can’t help but blushed as the older girl smiled at her. “Well, it all depends what kind of intense we are talking about” Ava winked at Bea after her reply.

“Also stop smiling at me like that and looking at me like I’m the only one you can see in the entire club. You’re making me feel shy” Ava said as she slightly pushed Bea’s shoulder.

Bea can’t help but smile. She grabbed Ava’s face with both hands taking Ava by surprised. Ava’s body felt like it was about to combust. She feels a certain type of way like her whole body is being powered by millions of electric wires. She can feel her body hardening but as soon as Bea looked Ava in the eyes. Ava’s body gave in and relaxed. This is the first time she’s felt like this. Even with JC she did not feel this electricity.

“What if you’re really the only one I see in this entire club? Would that be so wrong?” Bea declared.

Ava wanted to kiss Bea right there and then. The two of them find themselves pulling closer and closer towards each other. Ava closed her eyes, and she was sure that she was ready to be kissed by this enchanting stranger she met an hour ago. At this moment there is nothing she wants more than to feel the other girls’ lips to get a little bit of a taste of her soul. As Ava waited for Bea’s lips to touched hers, she suddenly felt Bea's hand tucking in a strand of her hair behind her ear. Ava opened her eyes to see Bea staring at her. Bea quickly studies her face noticing that Ava was not wearing much make-up. She was radiant and naturally beautiful.

“Did you want me to kiss you? Cause I have a feeling that you do.” Bea asked.

“Shut up and just kiss me already” Ava pleaded.

As they pull closer to each other Ava’s phone rings. Ava stopped to answer the call.

_“Hello Camila,"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Are you okay? Are you safe?...."_

_"Are you sure? 100 Percent?... I’m good I can take myself home don’t worry about it. Okay bye Camila, I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight…. Bye”_

“Everything okay?” Bea asked

“That was my friend, she got kicked out of the club as the security figured out that she had taken drugs. Her phone died that’s why in couldn’t contact her. She just got back to her dorm room. So right now, I’m guess I’m by myself” Ava replied.

“I can take you home if you want. I want to get out of here anyways”

  
Ask Bea was talking she did not realised that Ava has passed out on her shoulder.

* * *

  
THE NEXT DAY

Ava woke up in a hotel room. By the way the sun is hitting through the gap in the curtains she can tell that it’s way past noon. As she tries to get up, she saw a note on the bed side table with a neatly written note and 2 Advil tablets and a bottle of water.

_Good Morning,_

_Sorry I had to leave as I have a previous engagement that I need to go to; I need head back to England._

_You can order room service before you drink the pain killers for your hangover._

_I have also left you some clean clothes just in case you wanted to take a shower. I apologies if the clothes are a bit too big for you._

_It was nice to meet you Ava, hopefully we will see each other again in the future._

_Thank you for the company, Love._

_B_

Ava can’t help but feel giddy when she read the last word of the note. She never really thought about having feelings for girls before, but she’s never been the one to shy away from it. She was brought up by her parents in a loving home in which her parents taught her that “love is love”. She used to have a crush on a girl in her elementary school, but it was never serious she just thought it was admiration. She never really had any relationship before JC.

JC was her first and only relationship. He was her world, the two of them were together for almost 2 years. JC was a year older than Ava. When JC left for college, they tried to make long distanced work. There were times when they almost broke up due to JC’s commitment to basketball and not being able to find time to visit Ava and find time to call and message her. The two had their ups and downs but always seems to manage to make up and make things work. JC had a way with words and Ava was so in love with the boy that she always forgave him and was always so understanding. Ava wanted to save their relationship that she even applied to the same University as JC. Fast forward to the first semester all of JC’s dirty laundry were revealed to Ava. Her world turned upside down, the boy she thought she would spend the rest of her life with turns out to be nothing but a worthless cheat. JC had been cheating on her since he started college. First, just hooking up with different girls at college parties and then he developed feelings with one of the cheerleaders, Taylor. After first Ava blamed herself for not being good enough but that blame turned to anger. She hated JC, the boy she was once in love with is now just a painful memory of the past that she used to cherished.

Ava looked at her phone, she had 4 missed calls and 6 messages from JC who is still trying to manipulate her. She also has 10 missed calls and messages from Camilla. She looked at the time 2:30PM. That means she missed more than half of her classes today. She quickly looked through Camila’s messages and called her back.

After catching up with Camila Ava know she needs to eat something if she’s going to make it through the day. She browses through the room service menu and ordered some pancakes and orange juice. As she waits for her food to arrive, she’s decided to take a shower. After getting out of the shower Ava found the clothes Bea left for her. Skinny jeans, plain grey t-shirt and a grey fleece jacket. Ava can’t help but remember Bea, this stranger that she met by chance last night. The stranger that took her in and looked after her even though she was a messed. The stranger that she badly wanted to kiss. Suddenly the realisation that she probably will not see this Bea again made Ava a little upset.

“I will only remember her by these clothes she’s left for me to wear and by the conversations we have shared last night. The teasing, the laughs, the smiles and the stolen glances. I wish I got her number or even her social media or her full name. I am such an idiot, why did in not think of this last night? I was too lost into her that I completely forgot.” Ava annoyingly thought to herself.  
As Ava was preparing to leave the hotel room, she found a necklace with a ring attached to it on the floor next to the bed. She picked up the necklace and studied the ring ‘Beatrice’ the engraved inside the ring.

“I hope you’re doing well Beatrice, thank you for coming into my life. Even for just a few hours. You’ve shown me more kindness and selflessness than any other strangers. I hope our paths will cross again as I would really love to have you in my life.” Ava thought to herself as she left the hotel room.


	2. A Night in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months after Ava and Bea's encounter.  
> Camilla and Ava are currently travelling Europe for their summer vacation.
> 
> Sorry if it's a flash back and the present is quite short. The next chapter will be pack with AVATRICE moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Really sorry again for grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. Also this is my first fic**

The Night

“I can take you home if you want. I want to get out of here anyways” Bea asked. As she pauses to look at Ava, she felt the girls head brush against her shoulder. Bea cannot help but think how peaceful and serene she looks.

Bea waved her hand to get the attention of one of the waitresses. When the girl got to the table Bea handed her card to for pay for her tab and ask them to call her a taxi. Whilst waiting for the cab, Bea without thinking about took her leather jacket off and wrapped it around Ava who was awaken from the movement. “Hey, wake up what is your address? I can drop you there before heading back to my hotel” Bea asked.

“Can you take me with you? I do not want to go back to my dorm. It makes me sad being there.” Ava requested whilst wrapping the leather jacket around her to secure it.

“Are you sure? Are your mates not going to wonder where you are?” Bea looks worried as she replied.

Ava smiled at Bea and replied “Yes, I’m sure.”

Back at the hotel, Bea wakes Ava up so that she can walk herself to Bea’s suite. “Are you going to put me to bed?” Ava asked. In which Bea replies “Yes, but first we need to get you a change of clothes, you’ve been dancing around that dress all night and you smell like smoke.”

“You just want me to get undress in front of you” Ava teased as they waited for the elevator to open.

As they got to the room Bea went straight to the wardrobe, she came back with a black t-shirt and shorts in which she handed them to Ava. Bea turns around to face on the wall to give Ava privacy so that she can get changed.

“Oh please, if I wanted you undress, I’d be the one undressing you myself” As those words left Bea’s mouth Ava can’t help but blush.

“Wow you’re that confident huh?” Ava teased as she grabbed Bea on the shoulder so that they can face each other.

“Love, I think you don’t seem to remember that you are the one that asked me to kiss you earlier” Bea replied as she pushed her index finger on Ava’s forehead in which Ava fell back on to the bed.

As she fell onto the bed, Bea walked towards the mini bar and asked Ava if she wants anything to drink. Ava asked for a bottle of water. After Bea handed Ava the water, Bea grabbed a pillow from the bed.

“Are you not going to sleep next to me? Please sleep next to me,” the pleaded then proceed to take a swig of the water Bea handed her.

“I don’t really like sharing with people unless it’s for meaningless sex,” Ava choked on her water upon hearing those words leave Bea’s mouth.

“Oh Shittttt I am so sorry… Wow!!! I never would have taken you for a one-night stand type of person,” Ava responded

Bea face was bemused by Ava’s response and the girl can help but chuckle and replied with “I’m not, I just think why bother wasting time on something temporary like love and emotions.”

The girl was suddenly invested on why Bea viewed emotions as temporary. As much as she wanted to ask her why she thought like this she was still also on her come down from the drugs in her system. Ava pleaded with Bea again to stay in bed with her and hold her. This time Bea did not refuse and just let the other girl have her way.

As they lay down Ava asked Bea to spoon her and grabbed Bea’s hand and put it by her waist. Bea’s heart was beating out her chess something she has not felt since Megan. There was something about this girl from the start, she could not put the right thoughts as to why but even though she does not like sharing her personal space she here laying in bed with a girl she just met a few hours ago. Same thoughts go to Ava head, she is so enamoured by this girl. She does not know if it is the drugs or the alcohol in her system, but she knows she does not want the night to end but her eyes are now heavy an before she knows it, she is now entering her own dreamland.

* * *

  
The Morning After

Bea was awakened by the ray of sun hitting her eyes. She can feel a sense of security, she has not slept that well in a long time. She would normally have trouble falling asleep, but she is surprised how rested she felt. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she tilted her head and saw Ava facing her, “she’s even more beautiful in this morning light” she thought to herself. Ava's hands was wrapped around her waist whilst her Ava use her right arm as a pillow. She took a moment to take it in. She runs her hand over the girls back, her fingertips gently grazing her skin. There is a girl in her bed and she is not scared to be touched or for the girl to be in her personal space. This girl in front of her is not just a dream she had.

After a few moments Bea search for her phone on the bedside table. Mary has called her 10 times. She glanced at the time and it’s 10:30am. Her flight is in an hour and half, she’s got exactly 15 minutes to get ready before she needs to leave for the airport. She gently moved Ava’s head to free her arm and then jumped in the shower. After showering she calls Mary.

_“Hi Mary….,"_

_"I’m so sorry…"_

_"I know, I know…… I overslept…… I’m on my way to the airport now."_

_"Can you send a car for me?.... Thank you….. I will see you later... bye”_

Bea writes a note to Ava and place two Advil tablets next to the bottle of water on top or the note. She packs her bag and decided to leave some clothes for Ava just in case she decides to take a shower before heading home. She rips a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote her number and left it next to the water bottle. As she turns around to admire the sleeping girl one more time. She notices the girl’s sudden movement the t-shirt she was wearing revealed her navel. Bea puts the t-shirt down and pulls the duvet up to Ava’s chest and made sure she is covered. She brushed the hair out of the girls face and planted a kiss on her forehead and thanked her for the night.

As Bea turns around towards the door the breeze from her coat moves the piece of paper where she wrote her number and ends up under the bed.

* * *

  
A Few Months Later

Camila and Ava are currently on summer vacation.

They are having the summer of their lives travelling Europe from the Amalfi coast, the mountains of Switzerland, to the picturesque old medieval town of Prague and to the bustling streets of Amsterdam. Their 6 weeks vacation traveling around the sun and their last destination was England.

After a meeting up with one of their College friend Lilith who was born and bred in London the 3 of them decided to go to Soho. Soho is an area in the famous West End of London some people even describe it as the heart of London. After eating dinner and consuming copious mount of cocktails, they walked towards Kingly Street Ava found herself drawn to the people queuing for the open mic.

“Hmm that’s odd, why is there a massive queue?” Lilith wondered.

Ava and Camila looked at her in confusion “Why should not there be a queue here?” Camila replied.

“No, not really. This is a very private and very quiet place. I’m just surprised by how many people are here. Let me get my friend Lisa and ask her if we can sneak in.

They find themselves in the front row table of a very intimate bar. There is a piano next to an acoustic guitar on a stand. There is also a stool and a microphone in front of it all very central to the spotlight.

“Apparently, a famous singer is going to perform incognito tonight. Lisa told me that a fan of hers saw her enter the premises earlier and the word spread on social media which pretty much explains why there are so many people outside” Lilith explained.

Camila turns to Lilith and replied “Ohhh a famous singer, I wonder who it is” she exclaimed.  
“How did you managed to get us the best seat in the house Lilith?” Ava asked as she takes a sip or her drink.

“Lisa is my cousin, every time I’m back here in London I always come here and watch up and coming musicians. I’m really surprised that there is someone famous playing her tonight” Lilith replied.

The lights at the bar dimmed and the spotlight became smaller, focusing more on the stool and the mic. A figure emerged from the back an onto the stage. Ava heart sunk upon seen the figure.

  
She knew exactly who it was. She grabbed the necklace she is wearing and trace the engraving on it. Beatrice is wearing boots, skinny jeans and a plain grey sweater.

“Good Evening London, I’m Beatrice. It’s nice to be back her for an intimate concert. Well somehow the people outside found out haha. I do apologies for that” The crowd laughs at Bea’s joke whilst she adjusts the mic and tune her guitar.

“Oh my god! This is Beatrice!!! The Grammy award winning singer. She literally just won 2 Grammy’s for her debut album last month. Why is she here?” Lilith squealed whilst grabbing Ava and Camila’s hands. Camila looked at Ava in total disbelief that. Camila mouths “Are you okay?” to Ava in which Ava just nodded and smile at her.

As the music swelled. The notes hit her, causing Ava a cascade of memories from that night and every night that passed since their meeting. She has dreamt about this girl almost every night, waking up every morning with sadness on how she will never be able to see this each other again. She knew Bea was unreachable. The first time she has seen her after their meeting was browsing through the TV and she came across Bea being interviewed and one of the rising artists to watch out this year trying to breakout in the US market with already a couple of number 1 singles in UK and 15 other countries in Europe. Ava could not believe her eyes and what she was hearing. The girl who helped her and looked after her is this superstar. How someone so unreachable is here in front of her and they are breathing the same air.

Millions of thoughts entered Ava’s head like how she really needs to smoke right now to calm her nerves. When Bea finished her set, Ava excused herself to go at the smoking area to smoke. Camila decided to stay with Lilith and order more drinks.

As Ava lights her cigarette and pressed the end to her lips then exhaled. She is hoping the cigarette will calm her enough to be able to go back downstairs and face Camila and Lilith.

_“I didn’t know you smoke.”_

The familiar voice calms Ava. She looks up. There’s Beatrice standing in front of her, she started walking to cover the last few feet between them. Bea eyes the cigarette that Ava was holding.

“Can I have one?” she asked.

Ava hands the pack to Beatrice and helped herself to one. “Out of all places who would have thought that I will find you here?” Out of nowhere Bea was shocked when the younger girl wrapped her arm around her. Beatrice’s heart fluttered, the feeling of someone touching her normally feels heavy on her chest. The feeling of her body pressed against Ava she sunk into the warmth of it all. To feel her body so close soothed her more than she expected.

“Where have you been all these times?” Beatrice asked with the girl still holding on to her.

“I have been looking for you?” Tears now started to fall from Ava’s eyes.

“Hey, my Love, don’t cry” Bea replied as she wiped the tear from Ava’s cheers using the back of her index finger.

“I’m right here. I won’t go any…” before Bea can finish her sentence Ava interrupts her. “Why did you not leave your number? Why did you not tell me who you really are? Why did you leave me?” Ava wept as she could hardly finish her last question.

“Woah, easy Love. We got time. I was going to ask you if you missed me. But I am assuming from your reaction you missed me a lot.” Ava pushed Bea’s shoulder and she can’t help but smile despite the tears.

“Should we start this again? I’m Beatrice Williams, nice to meet you” Bea puts her hand out waiting for Ava’s reply “Ava Silva, the girl that’s been searching for you.”

“Well, you have found me and I’m very much real. How about I show you my world?” Bea smiles at Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. What do you think so far?  
> What do you want to see happens the next few chapters?
> 
> Do you want this to be a heartbreaking fic with happy ending or a happy fic with happy ending?


	3. “I fancy you; do you fancy me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Ava finally meet again... 
> 
> Will sparks fly or will they separate again?
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mary and Bea sat in the back or a blacked-out car on their way to the heart of London in Soho. After this show she is finally getting a well needed rest. She has been doing shows, promotions, interviews, and meet and greet nonstop for almost a whole year.

“Last show and you finally get your well-deserved break, well done kiddo.” Mary looks to the direction of Bea who is busy looking at her phone switching between apps.

“Any news on the girl?” Bea replies ignoring Mary’s statement. Without looking up and still scrolling through her phone.

“You mean Ava? I got nothing on her since the last photo she posted of her in Amsterdam” Mary grabs Bea’s phone to get her attention. “Why don’t you just follow her on Instagram and message her there? It will make both of our lives easier.”

Bea rolls her eyes and tilts her head back. “Shhh”

“Mary, I left her my number, if she wanted to get hold of me, she would have done it ages ago. I guess she wants nothing to do with me. She was just drunk, and I am just holding onto nothing but a drunken behavior” She replies. “She could have also followed me on any social media and message me. But it has nearly been a year and still nothing” Bea sounded hopeless. “We just accidentally crossed paths that night, nothing more than just a mere coincidence”

“Oh Bea, believe what you want to believe to ease you mind” Mary shakes her head then hands Bea a cap and a pair or ray bans. “Take these, we are nearly there” Bea takes the items and puts them on.

“Why are we in central London? I always feel like I am being watched here and anytime someone can takes a photo of me and I feel like everyone is out to get me. It is so hard for me to breathe here” She says.

“Do you want your anxiety tablets?” Mary looks concerned “No, I think I will be okay. Last show. Last show. I-i got this,”

They get out of the car, straight away someone recognised Bea and photographed her. Mary directed Bea to go through the back door pushing anyone that gets in their way. As they finally managed to reached the changing room, as soon as they stepped in the atmosphere is completely different. The room is small but cozy with soft yellow dimmed lights, the aroma of the vanilla scented candles fills the air giving the room a relaxing and calming atmosphere. Bea takes off her coat and settled herself on the sofa.

“You good?” Mary checks in on her. “How is your anxiety?”

“I got it under control. Don’t worry about me.” Bea inhales and exhales deeply. Mary hands her a bottle of water and her prescription.

“Anything stronger? Whiskey or Vodka would be nice” Bea suggested. Mary hands Bea a pair of headphones. “There are some spirits there on the table, help yourself. I will give you some time for yourself now. You are playing in 45 mins”.

“Alright, I got it cheers Mary” As Mary leaves the room. Bea got up from the sofa poured herself 2 shots of tequila and then knocked it back. She opened her prescription and thought about whether to take it or not. She opted for another shot and then proceeded to put the headphones and picks a playlist on Spotify to shuffle.

As Bea walked to the stage, she heard Mary whispered, “Bea the girl is here” Before she can even process those words, Bea was already on the stage. The spotlight blinded her for a moment as her gaze returns to earth, its Ava that she sees.

\------------------------------------------------

Bea reached the rooftop of the bar. The evening air is cold, its only her an Ava on the roof. She took a minute to admire the girl. From a distance, Ava feels her pockets for a minute before finally feeling the pack of cigarette and a lighter, she takes them out. Never would she have thought that the girl she was only watching through her phone is now right in front of her. Breathing the same air. She cannot explain to herself why she is so addicted to Ava. But she knew that missing Ava was like bearing the weight of every sad song ever written. Bea’s heart started to pound like she is about to lose it. But as panic starts to peak through her instinct kicked in.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” Bea said through her teeth as she crossed her arms half judging Ava’s actions. Bea smiled at Ava as she started covering the space between them. “Can I have one?” she said, then she added “Out of all place who would have thought that I would find you here?”

Out of nowhere Bea was shocked when the younger girl wrapped her arm around her. Beatrice’s heart fluttered, the feeling of someone touching her normally feels heavy on her chest. But this felt very different a comfortable warmth spread across her chest and it felt like the place she’s been searching for a while has been found.

She is home.

* * *

A week later

Ava looks at her phone and its Bea calling her. She answers the phone “We’re outside are you lot ready to go?” she asked. “We’re both ready, is it okay if Lilith comes with us?” Ava informs.

“Of course, love, ever since that night in Soho Mary seems to have grown rather fond of Lilith” Bea replied to Ava. Mary shakes her head in irritation as Bea looks at her and chuckles. “I will see you soon, bye.” Bea hangs up the phone.

“I like this version of you Bea.” Mary teased. Mary looks at Bea in a way a mother would look at their kid. Full of joy. Full of love.

“She makes me happy, for the first time in a while I’m not scared,” Bea takes a deep breath “She makes me feel at ease. Like I don’t have to hide anything to her because I know she will accept me no matter what. I just hope she has the patience to get to know me, till I open up about everything.”

“I’m sure she will, I can sense she’s different. You better not lose her again, please tell me you have her number saved already and you follow her on all of her social media platform” Mary laughs and jokes with Bea. Ava, Camila and Lilith emerged from the gated property. Mary comes out the passenger seat and offered it to Ava. “I believe this seat if for you,” Mary insisted whilst holding the door open for Ava.

“It’s okay, I’ll seat at the back” she replied.

“Oh please, I already spend so much time with Beatrice. I don’t need to spend the next 3 hours next to her too. I know she will prefer your company” Mary whispered and smirked at Ava.

Ava sat in the passenger seat as Bea sat on the driver’s seat. Lilith sat behind Bea, Mary behind Ava and Camila was placed in the middle as she is the smallest one between the other two. They drive by the high rises of central London, and further they get away from the bustling city they made their way into the countryside. Driving by fields and small villages along the way. They’ve been travelling for about 3 hours when they finally reached their destination.

“Welcome to the beautiful English Countryside” Mary announced.

“Uhmm where are we exactly?” Camila asked. 

Lilith takes in a deep breath and slowly breathes out “We are in York Camila, Oh my days? Being here makes me proud to be British” Bea smiled at her whilst Mary looks at her in awe.

“Why is that Lilith?” she says.

“Well, York feels like strolling through a history book filled with tall Roman walls, Norman castles, quaint medieval buildings, Victorian railways, and narrow cobblestone streets lined with picturesque Georgian townhouses.” the excitement in her eyes filled Mary’s eyes with joy. “Wow! I never thought you would be the type to talk about history” Mary stated.

The five of them spent the day going around York from walking around enjoying the surroundings. They found themselves in Shambles streets. The street that is so narrow that almost the boutiques and independent retailers almost touch at either side. Ava walks into a jewellery shop in which Beatrice followed right behind her. The shop was tiny but being inside felt inviting. The shop keeper asked them if she can show them the handmade jewellery she made. They accepted the offer; she opened the small box filled with the most beautiful rings and bracelets. Ava was so mesmerised by one of the bracelets and asked the shopkeeper if she could try it on. The woman agreed and gave the bracelet to Ava to try on.

“This is beautiful” she said. She then turns to looks at Bea and waited for her reaction.

“Yes, you really are” Bea said whilst gawking at Ava. Suddenly, the realisation of what she just said hits her.

“ _Uhhmmmm”_

_“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”_

_“Ah shit on it!”_ she exclaimed.

_“Fuck me!”_ she cringes at herself, but Ava just laughs it off.

“What I meant was. Yes, it is beautiful and so are you” Bea revealed making Ava blush.

The shopkeeper interrupted them and said, “You should buy this for your lovely girlfriend.” The world ’girlfriend’ made Ava panicked like something inside of her exploded. She returned the bracelet, said ‘thank you’ to the older woman and left the shop abruptly. After a few moments, Bea followed her out.

“Ava! Ava! Wait! Where are you going?” she said in a concerned tone.

Beatrice continued to follow Ava. She finally managed to catch up to Ava by the riverbank. “Ava, are you alright? What happened back there?” Bea was huffing but managed to get her words out.

“I’m so sorry Bea I panicked.” she confessed. “I don’t know hearing the word girlfriend really gives me bad memories from my last relationship it is hard for me to talk about it”

Beatrice walks in front of Ava and turns around and grabs Ava’s shoulder with both hands “Love...” she then lowers her head to meet Ava’s gaze “Listen to me carefully, take your time. You do not have to tell me anything you are not comfortable in discussing” her voice was soft. It made Ava feel at ease.

“But I want to tell you, I want to tell you everything.” Ava replied almost tearing up. Bea noticed this and grabbed Ava by the waist and pulls her closer and hugs her. Bea lowers her stance so that her head is on Ava’s shoulder. She whispered “Take your time, grieving is not an easy process. And it’s not something you’ll get through overnight. Sometimes it takes days. Weeks. Months. Years. To get over someone. And sometimes it takes a lifetime.” Ava is now full-on crying. Bea rubs her back to comfort her. Ava can’t stammer any words even if she wanted to.

“One time or another we have wasted the best version of ourselves on people who didn’t give a single fuck. But you know what FUCK THEM!” Bea added. “Then when someone comes along who gives a fuck, we normally close them out because we’re scared that they will also break us but, in the end, we choose to stay. Cause deep down we know we will be okay. Everything will work out” her voice was soft enough. She hugs Ava a little tighter. Ava’s heart was so full. She needed this touch; she needed to hear these words and most of all she needed Beatrice to tell her everything will be okay.

“Thank you for saving me.” Ava’s voice cracked but her voice was soft. They stayed like that for a while. As people walked pass them and the river breeze blows against their skin. None of that mattered as in that moment they are completed by each other’s space.

It is about 8pm. The group just finished having dinner and are getting ready to head back down to London. This time Mary offered to drive. Lilith asked if she could set on the passenger seat, so that she can stretch her legs better. At the back of the car sat Bea, Ava and Camila who insisted on sitting by the window as she wanted to sleep and have her head against the car door for support neither Bea nor Ava objected.

Bea started dozing off, her head tilted towards Ava. Ava noticed Bea asleep and positioned her head on her shoulder providing stability. Ava looked down and moves Bea’s hair behind her ear. She knows deep down in her heart that there is something there. She knows that she feels something more for the musician. But even though love fills her heart, fear fills her head. She tried her hardest to brush off the negative thoughts.

They finally arrived back to London. Lilith invites Bea and Mary in for a ‘cuppa’ in which they accepted the invitation. Camila left her phone in the car and Bea offered to accompany her.

“Bea, I want to thank you” the younger girl revealed.

“What for Camila?” Bea replies calmly.

“You make Ava smile, not the smile I used to see when she was still with JC” she revealed. “You make her happy in a way nobody else could, you’re different. You heart is different” she added as they kept walking towards the car. Bea looks deep in her thoughts taking in what Camila just revealed to her. 

“I don’t know how I feel right now. All I know it that when she's around nothing else matters but her.” She replied. “My biggest regret was not waking her up before I came back to London all those months ago” Bea shakes her head as she recalls the memory.

“I lost time; you know she told me I saved her” she added. “But in reality, she’s the one that really saved me” she revealed as they reached the car.

* * *

Whilst the others are preparing the tea and snacks in the kitchen. Bea and Ava are patiently waited by the fire pit in the garden. They walked towards the sitting area

“Ava, do you feel a bit better?” Bea asked.

“Yes, thank you very much” Ava replied as she played with the seam of her top. “I’m so sorry for crying on you” she added.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you feel better” Ava sat on the chair and Bea crouched right in front of her.

“Ava, actually I have something I have been meaning to ask you, but I didn’t know how to do so” Bea gulps as she continued “I was going to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?” she paused. “But I would totally understand if you decline, don’t feel like you need to say yes…”

_“Bea, stop!”_

“Hold your horses and pause right there!” Ava replied as she puts her finger on Bea’s lips which made the musician stopped speaking.

“Shhhhh….” she smiled; the smile that can make the saddest person on earth smile back. Bea could not finish her sentence. For the first time she cannot formulate any words to say and just looked at Ava.

_“Of course!”_

“The answer is Yes. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you Beatrice” Bea cannot help but smile as her eyes crinkled at the corners from hearing Ava’s answer.

* * *

The Date

Bea patiently waited outside of Lilith’s house to pick Ava up. Ava comes out the front gate wearing a red Bodycon Slip Dress. Bea’s jaw drops _'Fucking hell, she looked so gorgeous!'_ she thought to herself.

“Wow, Miss Silva”

“You look so stunning” Bea complimented as she puts her hand out for Ava to hold whilst she walked her towards the passenger seat of her car.

“Miss Williams, you don’t look so bad yourself” Ava winks at Beatrice as she holds her for support trying to get into the car.

“So, this is what Londoners wear on their first dates?” Ava tried to settle on the passenger seat but as Beatrice was about to close the door Ava looks at her from head to toe and back again. She is wearing a white dress shirt which is buttoned halfway, with beige chinos and dark brown leather brogues.

“Oi! Miss Silva!” Bea teased.

“Did you just check me out?” now it’s the musician’s turn to wink and tease Ava. The action made the butterflies in her stomach somersaults, giddy like a kid.

_“HOT DAMNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!”_

_“JESUS CHRIST!”_

_“How can I not check you out? Look at you Bea”_

_“You’re Beautiful”_

Ava then proceeded to look at Bea up and down again but this time she bites her lips then nods at Beatrice. _'Fuck me! The shit I want to do to you'_ Ava thought to herself whilst imagining Beatrice all over her.

“Keep your dirty thoughts down Miss Silva. I can feel your desires” Bea replied. For a second Ava thought she said her last sentence out loud. “I don’t even kiss on the first dates Miss Silva” Ava snapped back to reality and replied “That’s because you don’t even go on dates Miss Williams” Beatrice laughs and finally closed the car door.

Ava positioned her body so that she is looking at Beatrice when she opens the car door from the driver’s side. “You only do one-night stands because you said meaningless sex is the only time you share” Ava rolls her eyes and faced the window.

“Are you jealous? Is that jealousy I sense?” Bea asked.

“I just hate everyone that’s had a taste of you” Ava revealed, the tone of her voice made Bea’s heart cracked. “Ava…” Bea pleaded.

“Wait! Beatrice…, the people that came before me I don’t care about them. What I care about is this right now. In this moment, I’m right here and you’re right here. You’re real” Ava replied.

“I don’t care about the other girls; I only care about us,” Bea reached for Ava’s hand and smiled at her.

“I only see you; I hope you know that Ava.” Ava leaned in and kissed Beatrice’s cheeks. Bea started the car and they drive off.

After 20 minutes they arrived and parked next to the Thames River. “Bea don’t tell me…” Ava can’t let her words out as they walked to the dock where she sees the most beautiful yacht she has ever seen.

_“We’re not…”_

_“Are we really?”_

Ava’s eyes were full of excitement, her eyes widen the closer they get to the dock. “Is this yours?” she asked.

“It’s a gift from my record label after I won my first grammy award. Let’s go in?” Bea asked and offered her hand for Ava to hold as they board the boat.

The two enjoyed a 3-course meal served by the crew. After dinner the two went to the top deck of the yacht to appreciate the beauty of the London night skyline. “Can you close your eyes for me? I got you something” Ava closed her eyes and the excitement from her face is showing, this makes Bea smiled.

Bea takes out a small box from her coat pocket. “Here, open your eyes,” she said whilst giving the box to Ava.

“Open it!” Bea requested.

Ava opened the box slowly tears fill her eyes. Inside the box is the bracelet that made Ava walked out of the tiny shop in York. The shop in which the shop keeper called her Beatrice’s girlfriend.

“Beatrice...”

“How? I can’t believed it. It’s the bracelet” Beatrice puts the bracelet on Ava’s left hand. “I can’t believe you bought it” when Beatrice has secured the bracelet Ava moves her hand away from her to admire the bracelet from as distance.

“Thank you,” Ava’s voice was gentle, enough to make Beatrice’s heart flutter. A cold breeze comes a crossed the top deck which made Ava shiver. “Are you cold?” Bea asked but before she can even answer Beatrice takes off her coat and puts it around Ava.

“Are you always this thoughtful?” Ava asked, “Only to the people that are close to my heart.” Beatrice replied with a smile. “Would you like some more wine?” Bea added.

“No, I’m okay. I just want to stay like this with you and watch as the stars go by” Ava replied. They stood there under the starts. Beatrice loops her arms around Ava’s waist to positioned herself behind the shorter girl. The shorter girl can feel the musician’s heartbeat against her back. Ava pressed her body against Bea’s. This led Beatrice to kiss Ava right behind her ear. The action sent shivers to Ava’s spine; it drove her crazy. She turned around to face the other girl. Beatrice runs her fingers along Ava’s neck, then moves to her jawline, and then proceeds to cup her chin. She stopped. Standing there, staring at each other, savouring the moment. And then all at once, they slam together.

Ava’s legs are off the ground, wrapped around Bea’s waist, her hands digging into the taller girl’s hair. There isn’t enough skin, enough spit, enough time to make up for the craving they have for each other.

Ava is breathing heavily, she’s in ecstasy. Bea now leaning on the yacht’s railing for stability.

“Bea” her voice soft

“Please…” she begs.

“Let’s go inside!” she exclaimed.

“Inside now!” Ava half orders, half begs and with her legs still wrapped around Beatrice. The taller girl carried her into the master bedroom of the yacht to get lost within each other for the night.

* * *

Bea wakes up first, the room was flooded with daylight she checks the time and it’s 06:03am. The British summer did not really go well with Beatrice’s eyes, a little light comes through the curtain and she is awake. As she managed to open her eyes, she sees Ava next to her. So bare, so beautiful, so perfect. Bea runs her hand over her back, her fingertips grazing her back. She planted a kiss on the younger girl’s forehead. Pulls her closer feeling her body pressed so close to her then inhales her scent, knowing she is not just a dream she just had. She kissed her lips and before she knows it, she’s asleep once again.

“Hey…” A soft voice awakens Beatrice. She slowly opened her eyes and sees Ava in the afternoon light. “Is this heaven?” Ava laughs at Bea’s statement then gives her peck on the lips. “I want to thank you, what a first date ey?” Ava added.

“So much for you not kissing on the first date huh?” Bea replied as she grabs Ava for a tight embrace in which Ava reciprocated. “Miss Williams, when do I get to see your place?” Ava asked. In which Bea replied “We can go now if you want. I’ll cook you brunch, what do you fancy?”

“I fancy you; do you fancy me?” Ava whispered soft enough for Beatrice not to hear properly.

“Pardon? What did you say?” she asked. “I said pancakes. How about pancakes?” Ava stated.

“Okay love, I’ll make you pancakes. But first we got to go to the supermarket because I only have water and champagne in my fridge” both of them looked at each other and laugh.

* * *

Bea and Ava arrived at Bea’s flat with the groceries both of them holding a bag each. They head for the top floor in which Bea’s flat is located.

“Welcome home, Babe”

As Bea opened the door a girl’s voice shook Beatrice to the core, a sinking feeling. Hearing the voice made her drop the bag she was holding.

“Bea why did you drop...” Ava pushes the door wider revealing a girl in the middle of Beatrice’s living room. Ava looks at Beatrice for a reaction, but her face was unreadable.

“Megan…”

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“What are you doing here?” Beatrice snapped.

Megan walked towards Ava and puts her hand out “Hi I’m Megan, Beatrice’s girlfriend”. Ava could not believe what she just heard.

“Bea.. I swear to God. You better have a fucking good explanation,” she pleaded.

“Bea..Beatrice!” she stammered. Bea is frozen. She can’t think. Her mind stopped working, she feels like she is about to have an anxiety attack. She tried to fight it off. Still shocked that a ghost from her past has just returned. When she finally snapped back into reality Ava’s gone. She run as fast as she could to try and chase Ava but no sign of the girl anywhere. She called her phone and no answer. Bea keeps trying. After that she called Camila, but her phone goes straight to voicemail.

Camila found a crying Ava outside of Lilith’s house. “Ava what’s wrong? Where’s Beatrice?” she asked whist trying to comfort the girl by trying to hold her.

“She’s got a girlfriend Camila. She lied to me.” Ava bawled her eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late where I am. But I really want to release this tonight. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistake. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


	4. “I left him; I don’t love him. I love you, Beatrice. You're the one I love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS MEGAN? Who is this girl claiming to be Beatrice's girlfriend?  
> I got that question a lot. So we finally find out who Megan is.
> 
> Also we get to see what happened after Beatrice and Ava met on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I took so long in updating this Chapter. Life is kinda happening pretty fast right now.
> 
> Also it's really late here. I did not get the chance to proof read properly. 
> 
> As always sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> ALSO THE PEOPLE LOOKING FOR ME ON TWITTER GOODLUCK. YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHO I AM HAHAHAHA.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT.

_**3 years ago** _

Beatrice found herself sat on the floor helpless. Not one exact emotion on how to deal with what just happened. There are no two ways around it, heartbreak sucks. That numb ache in her stomach, the feeling like she’s gonna to throw up, going back and forth between feeling nothing at all and being unable to stop crying.

Her entire world is crumbling.

Like she has lost everything she has ever had and now she’s alone. This is the first time in her life she actually felt like her soul is being destroyed. Like it's on fire.

She started asking herself what’s wrong with her, self-doubt and insecurities has never really been an issue to her before but somehow, she started to question it. Because right now in the house she has shared with Megan for over 2 years she’s alone powerless against her thoughts.

There she sat in the middle of the living room, remembering the first day her and Megan moved in. The way they painted the walls, decorated every room the way they both wanted, picking out the curtains, the furnitures and placing the ‘Home Sweet Home’ mat at the front door remembering the arguments when they could not agree on decorations.

She remembered their first meal in which they ordered Chinese food and then they popped a bottle of champagne ready to celebrate the rest of their lives.

So many hopes, dream and promises for the future.

Beatrice tried to shake the memory. ‘ _She’s not my reality anymore’_ she thought.

Megan is gone.

She walked out on Beatrice after her proposal.

Megan’s reasoning for rejecting is that Beatrice had no fire in her anymore. The girl who was once filled with dreams and hunger to strive for the best is not there her anymore. Megan said she cannot be seen with Bea. A nobody with no job and a university dropout. It’s not that Bea did not have dreams. She does. She wants to be the biggest and greatest musician on the planet.

But breaking out in the music industry is hard. She would play gigs and post videos of her covers and originals on YouTube, but the progress was slow.

Megan was the only one working to pay the bills to keep them going. The fire in Beatrice’s eyes, the hunger for success that Megan used to love and adore about her, she started to hate.

Megan loved Beatrice more than anything in the world. There was nothing she wanted more than to see the love of her life succeed.

But somewhere down the line she lost patience. She got tired. Megan wanted a comfortable life. But in the midst of Beatrice trying to fulfil her dreams. Megan was killing herself working for both of them keeping them alive. She's had enough.

Beatrice finally had some good news. A record label has seen her video and contacted her to sign a record deal to produce albums. The good news that they have been waiting for finally came. She could not wait to tell Megan about it and how the rest of their lives was about to start. How she can finally be proud of Beatrice.

During their anniversary dinner, Beatrice proposed to her with a ring that had her name engraved inside. But as she got down on one knee and before she can even open her mouth to speak. Megan told her to get up and stop.

She walked away.

Leaving Beatrice breathless. Lost in her thoughts.

For the first few weeks, she’d wake up in a fog of disbelief. _‘That didn’t really happen, did it? Oh shit, it did’_. It took a few months for it all to sink in.

Rather than having someone there with her, having someone to lean on, to be present, Beatrice was all alone.

There was nobody to step up to the plate and guide her and hold her.

So, she just let everything fall away and then everything just stopped.

For months, she'd begged Megan to take her back. Waiting outside her work, outside her parents’ house. Then one evening she finally caught up with Megan outside her work. Only to be met with harsh words. Megan said Beatrice is not worth it.

That she outgrew the musician.

That she is not the type of person she can take home to her parents and be proud to show off.

She said Beatrice is nothing.

That was the last time she saw Megan face to face.

* * *

**Bea’s POV**

I moved back home, back to my family’s place. Leaving behind the house we built with all our hopes and all our dreams of a better future.

My parents seemed baffled by my return, but they kept quiet.

For weeks, I lay in my childhood bed, wishing I did not exist.

Then I saw the news that Megan is engaged. The girl I wanted to give my whole world to is now engaged waiting to be married.

A few months after she walked away. She’s engaged to someone from one of the most prominent family in England. She’s about to be married and here I am.

Twenty-one years old, a university drop-out, living in my parents’ house and unemployed. I need to get my shit together.

That night, instead of sleeping, instead of thinking about Megan, I paced my room for hours.

As I walked back and forth, I felt something growling inside of me. It felt alive and inevitable.

I felt it itching its way through my body, begging for a release until it finally came tearing out of me with such force that my first instinct was to punch my wall, then when it didn’t hurt enough, I aimed for my window. 

The shards of glass sliced into my knuckles with a satisfying ache followed by the cold breeze of the February night. The shock seemed to wake something slumbering deep within me.

Because that was the night, I picked up my guitar for the first time in nearly a year.

That night I started writing songs again. Within two weeks, I’d have written more than 15 songs. Within two months, I finally showed up to my record label. Within four months I am recording my first album. Within a year, I would have a Number 1 single here in the UK and 15 other countries in Europe and on the verge of breaking into the American market.

* * *

**Rooftop (A night in London)**

“Should we start this again? I’m Beatrice Williams, nice to meet you” Bea put her hand out waiting for Ava’s reply.

“Ava Silva, the girl that’s been searching for you,” she smiled, the kind of smile that would make you biggest worries disappear.

“Well, you have found me and I’m very much real. How about I show you my world?” Bea smiles at Ava.

Bea and Ava walked into a karaoke bar in Soho.

The waitress recognised Bea and asked the musician for a photo. Bea accepted and took a photo with her after that she asked the waitress to not post the photo until they have left, he karaoke bar. The waitress was more than happy to accept the musician’s request. Bea ordered a bottle of Vodka and two bottles of tequila. Ava’s face dropped when she heard Beatrice’s order.

“Wow! Are you planning on getting me drunk?” the younger girl asked.

“No, Love.” Beatrice laughed at the girl and added “I’m pretty sure you have the ability to get yourself drunk by yourself, I’ve seen you drink vodka like it’s water,”

“In my defense, I was already drunk so everything tasted the same to me” Ava replied whilst crossing her arms and then proceed to pout.

“Hmmph”

“Are you throwing a strop? You’re kinda cute like that,” Bea nodded her head and then smiled at Ava.

“So, you think I’m cute huh?” Ava grinned and sticked her head out to tease Beatrice.

“Well, I’ve always found you attractive,” Bea winks which made Ava’s butterflies come alive. The younger girl’s grin suddenly changed her face is now blushing.

Beatrice noticed this and decided not to tease the girl so early on and changed the topic. She saw that Ava was wearing her necklace. The one she has been looking for.

“I see you found my necklace; do you like it?” Bea added.

“I found it on the bed, you must have dropped it when you were sleeping. I wear it because it reminds me of you. Just to remember that you were real. Not some beautiful coincidence that I had the pleasure of coming across” Ava replied, “I miss---” she paused. She was about to add something when the waitress came back with their drinks order.

The waitress asked Bea how many glasses they would like “Five please,” Bea answered which made Ava wonder. The waitress came back with five glasses, five shot glasses, a bucket of ice, lemon and lime wedges and a salt shaker.

“Would you like to have the food menu as well?” she asked. “Yes, please,” after answering, the waitress left the room.

Bea started pouring some shots when Ava asked, “Are we expecting other people?”

“Well, I think it’s about time I met your mates, right? Or were you expecting that we get drunk and I’ll take you home so that you can sleep next to me again?” the musician smirked at Ava.

Then she moved her head closer to Ava ear.

“Or to finally kiss me?” the musician whispered sending Ava’s body with cold chill that made her feel aflame.

“Do you remember you asking me to kiss you that night? You were quite bossy, Love…” Bea paused to take a sip of her drink.

Then she concluded “Well to be honest with you, that shit was sexy attractive,”

Ava’s face is fully red now, thanking the heavens that room is dimmed. Bea won’t be able see how flustered she is. Her heart felt like it was about to explode from all the flirting and teasing coming her way. She had forgotten how intense Beatrice was with her words. The musician is just extraordinary.

The waitress walked in with the menu. Ava could not thank timing enough for saving her from a possible panic. As they were browsing the food menu Lilith, Camilla and Mary turned up to join them.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Camila squealed.

“Can I just say that I loveeeeeeeeeeeeee karaoke!!” Camilla exclaimed before even acknowledging Bea and Ava.

“Camilla! Lilith! I’m so sorry for leaving without saying anything” Ava apologised.

“Oh, don’t be silly, we knew you were with Beatrice. Mary her kept us company. She has been rather lovely” Lilith assured then smiled towards the direction of Mary who’s in the middle of drinking a shot of tequila.

“You---re-- -welcome” Mary said in between taking a shot then cringing after sucking the lemon wedge.

“Are we celebrating something? This is a lot of alcohol” Camila asked then proceeds to also take a shot of tequila.

“We are celebrating cause we’re finally getting a well-deserved holiday!!! It has been a long ass year of travelling and making sweet, sweet music," she announced.

“Also, Bea and Ava finally met again. Thank the heavens. This is definitely a celebration” Mary raised her glass waiting for everyone else to do the same.

“TO HOLIDAY” Mary shouted.

“TO FATE” Camila added.

“TO ALCOHOL!!!” they all laugh the continue to drink their shots.

They look through the song list. Camila was the first one to sing, she picked a song by one of her favourite singer Frank Ocean.

After Camila, it was Mary’s turn who picked to sing a Bon Jovi song.

She tried her best to sing ‘Bed of Roses’ but she knew she was butchering the song. She admitted that she is little bit tone deaf. The others didn’t mind as they cheered her on and sang along. The room was filled with laughter and the air with alcohol as the shots kept flowing.

Lilith was the next one to take the stage with a rendition of Madonna’s ‘Like a Virgin’ much to everyone’s surprised Lilith was like a completely different person. Beatrice noticed that Mary could not take her eyes of Lilith as she was singing.

Beatrice skipped her go as she told everyone they have heard her sing during the open mic already. Everyone agreed that it’s time for her to be the fan this time.

Then finally it was Ava’s turn.

She took one shot after the other to calm her nerves. She looked a little nervous, as the music started playing Beatrice knows exactly what song she has picked out.

_‘I've been seeing lonely people in crowded rooms_

_Covering their old heartbreaks with new tattoos_

_It's all about smoke screens and cigarettes_

_Looking through low lights at silhouettes_

_But all I see is lonely people in crowded room’_

Ava slowly makes her way towards where Beatrice was sitting.

There are five of them in the room but at that moment it was only Beatrice she can see. As the start of the chorus was about to come she is now face to face with the musician who holds eye contact.

_‘This city's gonna break my heart_

_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone_

_This city's got me chasing stars_

_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home_

_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_

_This city's gonna break my heart_

_She's always gonna break your heart, oh’_

Ava sang the whole song like they’re the only people there.

Staring at each other savouring the moment.

Ava studied Bea’s face, from her freckles to her lips. Bea wondered what the younger girl is thinking.

The pull they have towards each other are like two magnets hovering, teasing one another. They both want it.

“Ahem, ahem” Mary pretended to cough.

The two broke eye contact and tried to brush off what just happened.

“Uhmmm------ Shots?” Camila asked everyone. 

Everyone agreed and knocked back their shot glasses back. Bea ordered another 2 bottles of tequila as they are now on the last third of the second bottle. They all drank and sang their hearts out.

A much-needed night out for all of them to let their hairs down and relax.

“Do you guys want to go clubbing? Let’s go clubbing” Mary hyped.

“I don’t think Camila can even make it out of here” Lilith disclosed as she pointed at Camila who’s now in the corner asleep nursing her drink.

“I----I’m o---kay” Camila slurred. She barely managed to stand up and suggested the group should play spin the bottle. The rest of the group agreed with Camila but as she managed to stand up she landed on her ass on the floor passed out drunk.

* * *

The group arrived back at Lilith’s house. She explained that her family are currently in the Canary Islands for the summer holidays. That’s why Ava and Camila are staying with her whilst they are visiting the city.

They group sat around the living room.

“Drink anyone? Wine? Spirits? Cider? Beer?” Lilith asked the group.

“Water for Camila perhaps,” Mary said pointing her lips towards where they laid Camila on the sofa.

“Maybe it’s time to get her to bed, I’ll share my room with Camila then I can look after her as well. We have a guest-room, but it has a single bed. Mary or Bea one of you can take that room and the other person will need to share with Ava.” Lilith explained as she made her way towards the passed-out Camila to get her off the sofa.

“Shotgun on that single bed, you two can share the bed. Also do you need a hand Lilith?” Mary asked, before Lilith can answer her, she’s already holding Camila to help.

Ava and Bea looked at each from with unreadable expression just having find out they need to share a room together.

“Wow! For someone sooo fucking tiny, she is heavy! Jheeze,” Mary groaned.

The two struggled as they made their way up the stairs towards the bedroom where Camila will be sleeping.

Ava and Bea are left in the living room. Ava turned to Beatrice “Aww I was looking forward to playing spin the bottle,” she muttered.

“Oh Love, why are you so disappointed?”

“Were you planning on kissing me? My lips are ready for you if you want” Bea teased Ava as she made a kissing face.

“You idiot!” Ava replied as she hit Bea with a pillow from the couch. Bea laughed at younger girls’ reaction. 

Bea followed Ava up the stairs towards the bedroom Ava has been staying in. The bedroom has a slanted ceiling, to the left of the bedroom door is a bathroom.

“There are some spare toothbrushes and facial products in the cupboard in the bathroom, you can freshen up first if you want?” Ava stated whilst going through her suitcase.

“Alright, I’ll go sort myself out first” Bea answered, before she could open the door Ava hands her a pair of pyjamas. “Here, I’m sure you want to put something more comfortable,”

“Wow! Mickey mouse pyjamas I haven’t worn one of these since I was a kid. I didn’t expect you to be a Mickey Mouse fan haha. But thanks love” Bea joked.

“Mickey mouse is top tier! Go get ready Miss Williams,” Ava winks at Bea as the musician finally walked inside the toilet.

When Beatrice came out of the toilet the pyjama top was too small for her.

“Uhmm, it’s a tad small for me. I feel like I’m wearing a crop top. This feels like a fashion statement. The tabloid would go crazy if they saw me wearing at top this skimpy” Ava laughed at Bea’s sentence and gave her a plain white t-shirt instead.

When Ava finished getting ready Bea was already in bed sleeping soundly.

Ava stared at her for a few minutes before deciding to finally join the musician. The movement from the younger girl getting in bed woke Beatrice.

“Mmm, Hello. You’re here, am I high or am I dreaming? It’s impossible that you’re here.” Beatrice stammered.

“Hello to you too. It’s really me, go back to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up’” Ava reassured to the half-asleep Beatrice.

When Ava faced away from Beatrice, the musician grabbed here and moved her closer to her body. Ava’s head is now leaning on Bea’s arm and her left hand is on Ava’s waist.

She puts her head on Ava’s shoulder, she took a deep breathe to inhale Ava’s scent.

“Mmm I’ve missed you,” Beatrice whispered.

She held Ava a little tighter and added “I really fucking missed you,” they stayed there in that silence for a few minutes.

“I----I’ve missed you too, Bea.” as Ava managed to get her words Beatrice started playing with her hair.

“Wow that feels nice, so Miss Williams tell me about your life the last few months since we last saw each other,” Ava said.

“Well Miss Silva, before that I would like you to tell me about the necklace you’re wearing.” Beatrice questioned.

“I believe it belongs to you. Do you want it back?” she murmured.

“No, you can keep it for now. I don’t need it at the moment” Bea added as Ava shifted her body to now facing the musician.

“Care to tell me the story about it?” Ava asked whilst putting her hand on the engraving of the ring that’s hanging from the necklace.

“Yes, I will but another time okay? I want to talk about you. What have you been up to?” the musician changed the subject trying to avoid answering the question.

Ava did not force her question, instead she answered Bea’s question. Giving her a brief summary about how her first year of college is going, after that she talked about how her summer vacation has been summed up so far with Camila. She also informed the musician how her and Camila became close with Lilith. After talking about Lilith, Bea informed Ava that she thinks Mary has a thing for Lilith in which they both agreed.

“How about you heart, Love? Is it healed?” the musician asked softly.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now. But I will say one thing. I don’t think I will ever heal from w-what he di---did,” Ava’s voice broke as she said the last few words of her sentence.

“Hey, look at me,” Bea tilted Ava’s chin, they are now eye to eye.

“You don’t have to say anything to me. We can talk about it another time alright, love? Whenever you’re ready to talk about it. I’ll be here” Ava leaned her head on Bea’s chest.

The musician let the younger girl stay like that for a while. She tried breaking the silence by asking the girl why she did not contact her.

Ava explained that Beatrice never left her number let alone her social media.

Ava explained that one day she was sitting in the cafeteria with Camila when the news about a mysterious singer taking the US Charts by storm came on the TV. Which was about 3 weeks after they met.

Ava was so shocked to see Beatrice’s face again. She told Camila what happened. Camila has been a fan of Bea’s music but never really search about the singer. After Ava informed Camila about the events of the night when they went clubbing, at first Camila did not believed her but Camila recalled that Beatrice was pictured leaving a nightclub with a mystery girl.

Camila searched for the paparazzi photos and finally believed Ava when the girl pictured was definitely Ava. The paparazzi did not capture her face as she was wearing a hat. At that moment when Ava was telling her story to Beatrice, the musician can’t help but laugh and smile throughout.

“Give me your phone” Beatrice demanded. Ava did not bother to ask why, she handed her phone to the singer who is waiting for Ava to give the passcode.

“0207” Ava said.

“Wait, 2nd July? That’s your password? That’s the night we met”

“Yes, well it was a memorable night for me.” Ava replied. Bea handed the younger girl her phone back.

“I have saved my number on your phone, that’s my personal one. Only about 5 people have that number,” Bea revealed.

“Wow! I feel privilege. I can go sell your number to your fans; I’ll give it up to the highest bidder. I wonder how much I can get for that” the younger girl laughs as Bea smiled at her.

“You really going to give up my number that easy, huh?” Beatrice scoffed right after pouting.

“Of course not, I’m just playing with you” Ava went through her contacts and saw that Bea save her number as ‘ _Sexy British Accent’_ the younger girl can’t help but smile.

Bea can’t help but notice her smile and asked, “What are you smiling at?”

“You,” she replied.

“Me?” Bea asked then pointed at herself.

“You make me smile. You bring me this joy that I can’t explain. I like when you’re in my space Beatrice.”

“I like when you’re in my space too Ava, I know we’ve only each other a couple of times and I know there’s a lot we don’t know about each other. But I would really like it if you let me get to know---.”

Tears started falling from Ava’s eyes which made the musician stop speaking and wipe the falling tears from her eyes.

“Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” Ava did not answer straightaway. Beatrice pulled her into an embrace and let her cry out during that time. Bea played with Ava’s hair to try and calm her down.

Ava breaks the embrace as she sniffled.

“Promise me you won’t leave? Everyone I’ve always cared about has left me. I don’t want you to leave Bea. Promise me.” Ava met Bea’s gaze.

“I promise you.”

* * *

**Beatrice's Flat**

Megan is playing with the necklace Ava’s threw on the floor before she left. She stopped when Beatrice comes storming back in the flat and went straight into the kitchen where Megan closely followed.

“What the fuck.” Bea shouted.

“Are you fucking crazy?” What the fuck are you doing here Megan?”

Megan who is now standing near the dining table replied “What? Is not like that girl means anything to you. She’s just another body for you.”

Bea opened the cupboard and took a bottle of Remy Martin out and started pouring herself a drink.

After downing the glass, she snapped at Megan. “Are you nuts? Have you lost the fucking plot?”

“Bea, please calm down” Megan pleaded.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Bea ordered.

“Why are you here Megan? Why did you say that you’re my girlfriend to Ava? You’re married Megan. You have a husband.”

Megan tried to look at Bea’s eyes before speaking. “I left him; I don’t love him. I love you, Beatrice. You're the one I love”

“Well, you left me as well remember. You walked out on me. You have no fucking right to waltz back into my life. You lost that right long time ago” Beatrice face is now filled with anger.

Megan walked toward the kitchen island opposite to where Bea was standing and explained “I’m so sorry Bea, I miss you so much. I should not have left you. I should not have given up on us. Please hear me out. I’m still very much in love with you. I made a terrible mistake”

“A mistake?” the musician scoffed.

“Forgetting to lock the door at night that’s a mistake. But walking away from my life and getting engaged after 2 months then marrying that person. That is not a mistake Megan.” Bea paused to pour herself a drink then downed it.

“That is killing me. Us. Killing my heart. You broke me.”

“You fucking broke me. You told me I’m not worth it. You have no right to come back into my life and claim me. I’m not yours to claim. You lost me the day you told me I’m not worth it.” Tears started falling from Megan’s eyes. She can see the anger in Beatrice’s eyes. The hurt that she has caused her.

“Bea--- just hear me out” Megan begged.

“The nerve you fucking have to come here and do that to Ava. How dare you?”

“Listen to me Bea” Megan whispered.

“I’m so sorry Megan, I will always love you but not in the way a lover would. You’re just a painful memory, my heart belongs to Ava and I hope you can respect that” After hearing those words Megan could not balance herself up anymore. She’s on her knee looking at the ground.

“It was real for me. I don’t know what it was for you. But for me. It was real. It meant more than it should have. And I was willing to be with you forever---” before Megan could finished her sentence Bea cut her off.

“If it was real for you and you were willing to be with me forever. Why did you leave? Why did you hurt me? You don’t hurt someone you want to keep Megan. You do them right… and let fate decide if they get to stay or leave.” Bea continued.

“Bea--- please” she begged again.

“Also, I will give you a closure. Thank you for finally releasing me from this torment and torture. I don’t blame you and I don’t bare any grudges, I’m just glad I know the truth and that I’m not crazy with thoughts. I can finally truly let go. Part of me will love you forever but I’m happy that this is over. Please let me go, I at least deserve that. I hope I never have to see you again, Megan.”

“I’m going for a walk. When I come back. I want you out of here.” Beatrice demanded.

Before Megan can say anything, Beatrice was already out the door.

* * *

“Ava?” Camila asked.

“Ava, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Beatrice?”

Camila sat next to Ava and put her arm around her to comfort her. Ava was bawling her eyes out.

When Ava can finally manage to formulate a reply for Camila she replied with “She’s got a girlfriend Camila. She lied to me.”

Camila’s face dropped. The girl could not believe what she heard. “Are you sure, Ava?”

“Yes, we went to Bea’s place to make brunch and her girlfriend was there. Well, she introduced herself as Beatrice’s girlfriend.” Ava wailed.

Camila trying to take in what she’s hearing. “Let’s go and talk inside” Camila tried to support Ava up from where she has positioned herself. They opened the gate and went straight in the living room and sat in one of the settees.

“Did Beatrice explain anything?” Camila queried.

“She did not say anything, I begged her to explain but nothing. She did not reply to me.” Ava cried out.

Now unable to hold the tears she’s been holding back. Ava let it all out. So much pain, so much disappointment.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that Ava.” Camila whispered as she grabbed some tissue from the box and passed it to Ava who took the tissue and wiped her tears.

“I love her, Camila” Ava sniffled. “I’m in love with her. I didn’t even have the chance to tell her that. Not that she deserved it after what just happened”

Camila grabbed Ava’s hand and said “Ava, some people are meant to fall in love with each other but not mean to be together if the timing is not right. Sometimes timing can be a real bitch.”

“Even though I am hurting right now, all I want to do is love her, I know I sound pathetic right now” Ava added.

“Well, that’s just the way things are Ava. No matter how bad we are hurting. In the end. We are going to love who we love. No matter what. Maybe it’s better if you talk to Beatrice to find out what is going on. It’s better to get answers rather than over thinking about ‘What if’s’. I think it’s best if the two of you talk. Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding. I don’t think Beatrice is the type to break hearts like that. We all know she has a reputation for being a player but not a two-timer or worst”

“I don’t want to see her right now Cam, I gave her chance to explain it to me earlier and she did not answer me. I think it’s time for us to go back home” Ava pleaded.

* * *

**A few days later**

Mary saw Bea sat in a booth in one of their favourite pubs in London Southbank. As Mary approach the bench Bea had already ordered a drink for Mary. Scotch on ice, their go to drink.

Mary started the conversation “What happened kid? You look like how I feel after a night of binge drinking.” She took a sip of her drink then added “The date couldn’t have been that bad, right?”

“Megan---” she sighed.

Bea looked puts here elbow on the table for support as she put her hand on her head. “She’s back and she said she made a mistake for leaving me and that she wants me back”

“WHAT? What’s wrong with that girl?” Mary’s face dropped.

“How did her reappearance made you feel?” Mary asked.

Bea moved her hand from her head and sat up straight. “I’m angry at her for walking back into my life like what she did to me was nothing. She broke me Mary. She ruined my life, all my self-doubt, insecurities and anxiety. She’s the root of all of that” Bea paused and took a deep breathe.

“Actually, she didn’t break me. She robbed me of the ability to love someone else in the same way ever again. I became cautious. I lost my ability to trust. Every day I kept wishing that someone will wake me up from that nightmare. Then Ava came along. She woke something inside of me, she makes me feel alive like the way my soul that was lit on fire by Megan, she extinguished. Ava saved me.” Bea explained.

“Damn! Ava really be your guardian angel.” Mary said at the same time when Beatrice heard her say Ava’s name her eyes lit up.

“Yeah, she really is.” Bea replied softly.

“What about Megan?” Mary asked.

Mary looked at Beatrice, she can see the sadness in her eyes.

“I cut her off, I told her I wish I never see her again. I thought saying those words would make me feel better. But why do I feel bad?" Bea revealed.

“You don’t have to apologies for cutting people out of your life. Sometimes the best decision is the hardest one. And you might feel bad about it. But remember it was for the best. They lost you. And it was them to that convinced you to move on. So, don’t feel too bad. Most of all don’t apologies for doing what’s best for you. Megan did not deserve you. Not back then and definitely not now.” Mary got up to sit next to Bea.

“You’re brave. Because I know deep down inside your heart is shattered. You try to hold it in, and you know you have every right to fall apart.” As Mary’s words left her mouth tears started to form around Bea’s eyes. Mary was right she was trying her hardest to hold her tears in. But everything she’s feeling is all laid on the table right now. She can’t hold it anymore. Before she knows it, she’s crying.

Mary puts her arm around Bea to give her a hug. They stayed like that for a moment. “I’m proud of you kid. You’ve come a long way,” she whispered to Bea.

“Have you spoken to Ava?” Mary asked.

After a few second Bea finally managed to get hold of herself and replied “No, she’s not answering her phone.”

“Then what are you doing here? Go fight for her, kid. I got a good feeling about the two of you.” Mary smiled at her.

* * *

**Present Day**

It’s been 10 days since Camila and Ava head back to home. Ava still reeling from what happened has started depending on alcohol to cope.

It’s about three in the afternoon when a knock on the door interrupted Ava’s liquid lunch. With a red wine one in hand, she tried her best to make her way to the door of her room.

As she opened the door, she saw JC with flowers and chocolates in hand.

“What are you doing here JC? Get lost.” Ava shouted as she tried to close the door, but JC put her hand out to stop the door from closing.

“Ava I---”

“Ava, Are you drunk? It’s the middle of the afternoon. Jesus Christ, you’re a mess.”

“I’m fine JC, leave me alone. I just want to be by myself.” Ava protested.

“You’re not fine Ava, lay off the wine?” the unwanted visitor instructed.

Ava looked like she was about to passed out.

As she tried to close the door again, she suddenly passed out spilling red wine on JC’s shirt and breaking the wine glass on the floor.

JC caught Ava and grabbed her, saving her from hitting the floor. He then carried Ava towards the bed and laid her on her side.

When Ava was finally settled in bed. He went back to the door and cleaned the shards of the broken wine glass Ava dropped a few minutes ago. After cleaning the mess, he noticed the red wine on his shirt. JC wiped the stain, but he just made it worst. He took his shirt off to assess the stain. Immediately after that, there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door and there in front of him stood Beatrice Williams.

If looks could kill, JC was sure he would be six feet under right now.


End file.
